She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by MyMilo
Summary: He held her warm hand and thought about all those times she wouldn't trust him. He wondered if he should be here at all. What if she didn't want him? What if...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first published fanfic :) hope you like it! the story line is from Syfy's Alice Miniseries. I own none of the characters, although i certainly wish i did! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think pretty please! and p.s. i'm looking for a beta reader too :)

Setting: Hospital

He sat by her bed, staring at her face. So peaceful, and happy and yet sad, all at the same time. He held her warm hand and thought about all those times she wouldn't trust him. He wondered if he should be here at all. What if she didn't want him? What if...? No. He remembered their almost kiss and all those times she yelled _his_ name and looked at _him_ lovingly with her auburn hair in her blue eyes. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice or hear anyone walk into the room.

"Excuse me? Who are you?

"Oh...um..." He stammered. "Well...um...I'm...um..." She looked at him as if he were crazy, although she didn't know that he actually was a little. Think! What's your name? Ha. He remembered Alice when she said had that. "I'm the man that found A-er... I mean her." Instantly, she softened her look. "Well I have to thank you very much. My name's Carol. I'm Alice's mother." Well, if he's gonna be with Alice for the rest of his life, this was a great way to make a first impression.

"Well, I'm glad to see...Alice has someone here for her," he looked at the girl in the hospital bed," so I'll leave you two alone, but I'd like to see how she's doing when she wakes up." He longed for a chance to see those big beautiful blue eyes and her beautiful white smile.

"Sure! That would be great! Here, I'll give you directions and I'll call you when she gets better." She wrote the directions on a piece of paper and a phone number. "What's your number?" He reached into his pocket looking for the paper that Jack had given him and pulled him out. "Um, it's 265-2489." They finished their exchange and said goodbye.

He decided that since they had the time, he would find his new apartment and explore the city he was going to live in if everything went well. After a full day of exploring, he decided to go back to his apartment and get settled in. Two full days later, he finally got the call he was waiting for. As soon as he hung up the phone, he put on his tan leather jacket and old worn hat, he raced to Alice's house and it took him a minute or two just to calm down enough to knock on the door. Carol opened the door and offered to take his hat and jacket, but he politely declined.

"You know, I never did catch your name."

"Oh! Um..." Quick! "Uh, David." The first thing that popped into his head was his middle name, that he so rarely used, he always almost forgot it.

"David. Nice to see you again." She turned and called down the hall. "Alice! Come meet David!" His heart stopped. He started sweating like crazy, and his stomach flipped. _Keep your cool_ he said to himself. He started to walk down the hall, but when he saw Alice with her eyes on the floor and a sad look on her face, he froze. It was only when she said his name with a joyful expression, that he knew everything was going to be okay.

"Hatter!" She ran up to him and he barely got his arms open before they were around Alice.

"Finally," he said, so content that he didn't care whether the world collapsed around them or not.

"You have no _idea_ how happy I am to see you." She said it with such passion that he melted in his shoes. He couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled back just enough to look at her, then dive in for a kiss that neither of them would ever forget. They kissed and kissed and when and when they needed to breathe, all Hatter said was, "I missed you." And they kissed again. He didn't care if this completely ruined his reputation with Alice's mother. As long as Alice was his, he could care less.


	2. Christmas Time

One year later. Christmas Eve.

Alice and her family sat down on their couches, listening to Christmas carols, looking at the Christmas tree glowing with all the decorations on it. Everyone is very excited, there is a feeling in the air of suspense for the next morning. Alice however, is quieter than usual. She has been much quieter since she "got back". She woke up one afternoon after slamming into a wall in the alley thinking she had been on some amazing adventure. No one believed her, so she stopped trying to convince them.

Hatter had come to visit her after she woke up, so she knew that she hadn't been dreaming. The only problem was that he had had to return to Wonderland in order to make sure things were running smoothly. Apparently he and Jack had made some side-deal that he could go through the glass to Alice. This side deal forced Hatter had to go back through to Wonderland for one of their years every three of our years. He had been gone for so long, she was falling apart.

Alice zoned out her family's conversation, trying to picture Hatter's face. Hatter was all she really wanted for Christmas, but no one could get that for her. She was so close to finally remembering every inch of Hatter's face and their adventure together, when the song changed on the radio and the family began singing along. The youngest kids were dancing in circles, laughing and having the time of their lives. This made Alice smile for the first time in a while. However, she couldn't help but think about Hatter as the seconds passed.

All she wanted for Christmas was Hatter. Hatter was so funny, sweet, and brave. Hatter was the only one that ever got her heart beating fast, now she was alone.

Hatter was her true love. _How much fun Hatter would have here, _she thought._ They could finally eat pizza and travel the world. _She thought of Hatter and how they had had such amazing adventures together. The thought nearly brought her to tears.

A knock came on their door.

"Who could that be?" "What time is it?" "Why is someone out on Christmas eve?" These questions and more rang out through the room while Alice got up and answered the door.

"Hey, is this Alice's house?" A man was standing in the doorway and he instantly brightened up when he looked at her.

"...H-Hatter?" _There was no way_, Alice thought. Everyone had told her she was just making up the story. But if…could it be? She was so scared that she was just taking a nice stranger's face and filling in blanks that weren't really there.

"Alice. It's really you. You realize I've been looking for you?" he had a sad-but-gentle-and-yet-happy look in his eyes, and that was most likely because Alice had tears in hers. He smiled softly at her, and she smiled back. She jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. She was so amazingly ecstatic that she wasn't crazy. She was right all along! Hatter was hers for forever and more. They would never be separated again.

"Ehem" A nasty interruption came from behind Hatter and Alice. "Would you like to introduce us to your friend," asked Alice's aunt. Her aunt was very proper and wouldn't stand for unruly behavior.

"Oh," Alice stumbled to regain her balance while Hatter held her, "everyone, this is David. David Hatter." She waited for the astonished looks on everyone's faces before she continued. "Hatter, this is my family. My mom, dad, brother, aunts, uncles, and grandparents." All of the ten adults in the room were speechless. The little kids were still dancing and singing though.

Hatter nodded politely and turned to Alice. "Um, I don't have place to stay, would your parents mind if I slept here? Anywhere's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor if you have no room elsewhere." Alice's mother was very gracious towards Hatter (seeing as how she _had_ met him once before), and so after much pleading on Alice's part, Hatter was given an air mattress and a sleeping bag, and was allowed to sleep on the floor in Alice's room. They were told no shenanigans, so they stayed up whispering all night, catching up.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Alice was so happy Hatter was with her. All the things they could do and places they could go!

"The second I left to go back I knew I was making a bad choice. I spent nearly every moment of all of the days I was there thinking about you. It was an agonizing two years until I was able to just barely slip away." He brushed her hand and she slipped her fingers through his.

"Two years? I thought you were only going for one."

"Yeah. So we were all told."


End file.
